You Betrayed Us
by SilverWolf1130
Summary: Clementine, Kenny and AJ had finally found the break they were looking for. They find a small house that they could stay in for a day or two. Hopefully, nothing can go wrong... But little did they know, they'd see three Familiar traitors that day. Rated T for a reason. Read, Review And Enjoy. Go easy on me, please. I'm still new.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyobdy. It's Fanfic Productions and what's this? (as Jack skellington would say) No... Is it... IT'S TIME FOR A NEW STORY!**

 **Yes, that's right, my fellow Walking Dead fans. It is a new story. My second story on this site that I love and have been on for so many years and... Haven't really written Alot... So Sad...**

 **But, now my friends. I am getting into da business. I am now gonna be writing Alot more. I like to consider myself full of ideas and full of enthusiasm. And no, I am not one of those people who go like... I AM THE BEST AUTHOR ON SITE! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!**

 **Ok. I'm getting off topic. This is... You Betrayed Us. Geez, my Fics are always named after something someone would say... Interesting. Anyway, this story is pretty much takes place after the Clementine, Kenny and AJ Ending. They run into a couple of traitors and hell breaks loose.**

 **Now, this story may seem similar to My homie, MagiXBen1124's story: Badass Clem: Clementine's Revenge. Awesome story from a talented writer. You all should go check it out. Anyway, onto the show!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the Walking Dead, I would've made SO MANY Changes to the series.**

* * *

Clementine considered herself unlucky, at times. First, she got bit by a dog, whom she had treated well. Second, she had to deal with an idiotic doctor who couldn't tell the difference between a dog bite and a lurker bite. Third. She had been taken by an angry evil who preferred survival over emotional bonds. Fourth, she had been betrayed And shot! For the first time in her life in the apocalypse, she had been shot. She Didn't know how she had gotten so lucky. Was it just pure dumb luck or was Arvo's aim just... That bad. And Fifth, she couldn't get into Wellington without leaving her friend.

Sure, Kenny wasn't the best Guardian. And he was no Lee. Clementine knew for sure, but he still deeply cared about her and she cared about him. However, Clementine feared him at times, due to the man's violent personality. And she Didn't want to make him upset in any way.

Now, the young girl had been walking through the woods with them. Hoping to find any form of shelter. Kenny was far more determined than she was though. He was desperate to find Something, at least.

Finally, there luck came when they noticed a small house in the distance.

"Clem, You see that." The one eyed man said with a small smile. Perhaps this was the break they needed. Clementine nodded with a smile on her face, as well. This house was rather small, it seemed. It definitely wasn't something they would stay in for too long.

Kenny looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He then looked towards His young friend and handed her in the baby. "You stay here. I'm gonna go check this out and make sure we're not heading into a nest of walkers.

Clementine nodded, understandably. But, Kenny Didn't see it. He quickly ran towards the house and pulled out his gun and checked how much ammo he had.

3 bullets left...

Kenny cursed under his breath. If there were any walkers in there, he had to make sure not to waste any ammo. Kenny leaned into the door and knocked several times, knowing that the sound would draw attention.

After awhile, Nothing Happened. Kenny looked over at Clementine and waved. The young girl smiled. This was what they needed.

* * *

The Two Walked into the house. Slowly, but surely, they did. The first thing they noticed was a dead old woman walker sitting in a rocking chair. Kenny sighed. "Look away, Clem."

Clementine scoffed and asked. "What? You know I've seen worse, Kenny. Alot worse..."

Kenny sighed again. He knew she was right. She had watched him beat Carver to death. Though it was difficult, Kenny was trying to make sure she keeps her innocence and doesn't become a monster.

"I'm gonna get her out of here." Kenny muttered. Clementine walked over to the deceased walker and stabbed it in the head with her Ice pick thing that Jane gave her.

Kenny looked on at the girl's trick and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Clementine turned to him and said. "Making sure she's dead." I learned about it from Luke."

"Hmm. I guess that turd wasn't as dumb I perceived him to be."

however, unknown to Kenny, Clementine was lying about that. In reality, it was Jane who did it. Clementine had not dared speak of the woman that Kenny had killed without hesitation. She looked at the body and spoke. "I think we should bury her."

"Yeah. It's probably for the best. I'll go check the place out. You can try and find a shovel. I'll see if there's anything or anyone above us."

"Ok." Clementine said. Kenny turned and started heading upstairs. Clementine looked down at the baby in her arms. Noticing he was asleep, she sighed and sat down in one of the nearby chairs. It was rather quiet in the room.

Well, it was quiet, until AJ started crying. Clementine looked at him and started making funny faces for his entertainment, which obviously managed to calm him down. After all, The Child had grown very close to Clementine and was happy to be in her presence. Clementine was glad he was alive.

...and that was was how she wanted it.

* * *

Nearby, 3 Familiar faces were heading towards the direction of the house. Over the past few days, the blizzard had calmed down, but it was still cold and the three were determined to find shelter.

Mike stood at the front of them. He wielded a small gun while Arvo and Bonnie wielded a Winchester Model 70 and an AK-47. He sighed, knowing he had the weakest gun.

"Look. House." The Russian teen said in poor English, pointing at Mike's direction. Mike looked up from the ground. "Son of a bitch." He cursed.

Bonnie smiled. "This could be the break we need."

"Come." Arvo said firmly. The group slowly walked forward to the house. It definitely wasn't something they'd stay in for too long, mainly due to the weak defenses.

* * *

Clementine had heard something outside. She set AJ in a Box With Blankets and pulled out her gun. From the lack of growling, she suspected it be the living. She hoped they weren't bandits or people like Carver had been and she hoped she would be able to hand it.

Clementine quickly opened and pointed her gun at the direction that the nose was coming from. What she saw was unpredictable.

There they were. The 3 traitors...

Clementine cursed under her breath.

The 3 quickly noticed her. Bonnie and Arvo pointed there guns at her, Which she did as well.

"Clementine!" Mike said in shock. He was definitely not expecting this. Clementine glared at the trio, obviously still upset for what they did.

"Yeah." The young girl said firmly. "Nice to see you three again."

Mike was Surprised by the girl's sarcasm. She was never like that during the time they were in a group. But then again, they did betray them. And this attitude was expected.

The Man sighed and slowly walked forward to Clementine, just like he did last time. Clementine aimed her gun at his feet and was preparing to shoot, but then she remembered. The sound would draw lots of unwanted attention. She questioned if it was worth it to finish off these traitors.

Bonnie glared at the girl, remembering how she hadn't helped Luke back on the frozen Lake. The woman cringed at the memories, but kept her glare.

"Alright. Let's just take it easy." Mike said. Clementine kept her gun aimed at him, not knowing what to do. If he had a silencer, she would likely have shot him by now.

Clementine sighed in annoyance. She had no choice.

BAM!

Clementine had shoot near his feet, definitely catching him by surprise and by the look she was giving him, he knew she meant business.

* * *

Kenny looked at the deceased walker on the ground sadness for the woman. Why he felt sympathy for her, you may ask? Mainly be because he noticed the bulge in her stomach. She was pregnant when she died.

BAM!

The one eyed man stood up from his seat and pulled out his gun and immediately ran downstairs, obviously in fear of what happened.

"Please be ok, Clementine."

* * *

"That same trick won't work twice." Clementine said with anger. Mike looked on in surprise. Now things were definitely getting difficult.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing the Familiar one eyed man who Arvo had grown to fear and hate. Clementine looked back. This was a big mistake.

Mike used this distraction to pull out his gun and he aimed and fired. Directly in Clementine's side.

Clementine gasped. She had been shot again...

The young survivor fell to the ground in agony. She had been shot again. Kenny gasped in shock. Then, this shock quickly turned into anger as he quickly took aim.

He fired directly into Mike's face, obliterating his left eye. Mike fell to the ground, not moving.

Bonnie and Arvo looked down at there companion in shock and sadness. However, the sadness was quickly changed from anger. They glared over at Kenny and aimed there guns at him. Kenny Immediately took cover in the house.

The two fired there weapons, obviously missing the bearded man. Bonnie went down to Mike and checked his pulse.

"Mike, oh god..." Bonnie said with sadness. Arvo, however, was mainly focused on Finding Kenny. Bonnie put her hands on Mike's chest and started pushing on his heart, trying to restart it.

Nothing...

Bonnie continued crying over the death of her friend. She had lost Alot throughout her life in the apocalypse. Dee... Leland... Luke... And now Mike.

Arvo walked forward and looked down at The Unconcious Clementine and kicked her side to make sure she was dead. She moved slightly, showing signs of being alive. Arvo smiled evilly and grabbed Clementine and moved back and pointed a gun at her head.

"KENNY!" The teen yelled. "Come out or I kill Clementine!

* * *

Kenny heard what he said. He growled, not knowing how to get around Arvo's threat. He was hoping that Clementine would fake it. He knew that she was still alive and she needed him. She needed him to save her. From that piece of shit.

Kenny knew he had to give up. He wouldn't be able to find a way around Arvo's defenses in time. He had to give up...

* * *

 **Well, that does it for now. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Read, Review And Enjoy. I'm probably gonna update this soon. And Clementine is not dead. Don't worry. And go easy on this story please. I'm pretty new, still.**


	2. I'm Sorry, Clementine

**Hey, everybody. It's Fanfic Productions... And I am back with the second and last chapter of You Betrayed Us. I'm glad this story got a good response. And I was glad that people enjoyed my work. Anyway. Also, Happy Fourth Of July!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't known The Walking Dead.**

 **Warning: this chapter may be Alot more violent than the first one. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Kenny knew he had to surrender. He Didnt want Clementine to die. He sighed and yelled. "OK! I'm coming out!

Arvo smiled evilly as Kenny walked out of the door and stepped down the 3 stairs that led to the house. He dropped his gun to the ground and glared at the Russian teen, who continued grinning evilly. He prepared to aim the gun at The defenseless man until suddenly...

BAM!

Arvo suddenly felt a sharp pain in his skull, but it didn't reach his brain to kill him. He looked back and was shocked at who it was. It was Bonnie and he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Kenny used this distract to his advantage. He ran up to Arvo and kicked him in the face, instantly breaking his nose. Arvo yelled in pain and fell back.

Kenny growled in pure anger. It was The anger he felt was similar to the way he was when he fought against Jane and there was only one way to stop his anger: Kill Arvo.

Kenny pulled out A kitchen knife that he found in the house. He pushed himself against the Russian teenager, making sure he couldn't move. He grabbed Arvo's left him and began sawing off his fingers one by one.

Arvo screamed in pain, but was quickly silenced when Kenny punched him in the face. He then went to Arvo's right hand and began sawing off his fingers. Arvo attempted to screamed in pain, but Kenny's right hand made sure he couldn't say anything.

Arvo's eyes landed in Bonnie's direction, but she didn't seem to care. She looked down the ground in sadness. She was completely lost.

Arvo struggled to break free of the older's man grasp, but failed miserably as Kenny went down to his stomache and stabbed it. Arvo continuously mumbled in pain as Kenny pulled the knife upwards. Slicing the teenager from his stomache to his chest. Arvo knew he would die soon and there nothing he could do.

Kenny violent opened up the two sides of Arvo's stomache, seeing all of his insides. Kenny's eyes wondered over to Arvo with a glare and he said. "Now, you'll see what Ivan The Terrible did to Russians that dared to look at him"

Kenny grabbed Arvo's insides and effortlessly pulled them out. But, he saved the heart for last. Arvo knew this was it. He was almost done. Kenny looked at the still beating heart and put his hands around it and forcefully pulled it out. Blood squirted on the violent man's face, but he didn't care. Arvo muttered one last sentence before he finally died. "Fuck you."

However, Kenny Didn't care as he stood up and turned to Around to face Clementine, knowing she was injured. However, Kenny's heart raced when she was looking at him with clear fear, obviously in shock for what he did to the teenager. "Clementine... I..."

However, the young girl Didn't listen as she held on to her side and walked back into the cabin, in sadness at what Kenny had done. Though she knew Arvo was an evil teenager, she still Didn't this.

Kenny sighed as he turned around to face Bonnie and finish her. What he saw definitely made him nervous. Bonnie was holding an AK-47 and pointing it directly at him. Kenny held up his hands in surrender. However, Bonnie seemed completely unfocused on shooting him. Tears wandered down her face as she said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen..."

before Kenny could say something to her, Bonnie suddenly pointed the gun at her chin...

...And pulled the trigger...

Bonnie's lifeless corpse hit the ground as Kenny's arms fell to his side. He immediately rushed back to the house to talk to Clementine and heal her wound.

* * *

Clementine sat in the corner of the attic with AJ by her side. She was obviously upset by the events that happened outside. She had more reason to fear Kenny after what he did to Arvo. She knew he would kill Arvo the next time he saw him, but... She didn't think he'd tear the teen's insides out. She wished things were different. That Kenny wouldn't be as violent as what he was now. She just wanted things to be different.

She continued looking at the ground, even when Kenny came into the room. He had already Cleaned up the blood on him, but Clementine Didnt care. She was still afraid...

Kenny walked up to her and started. "Clem... I'm sorry, darlin. I know... I let you down... Again."

Clementine continued looking at the ground, hardly paying attention. Kenny sighed. "I know... We'll never get things back to the way they used to be... And ever since this happened, I've been nothing but violent. I try to control it, Clem. I really do. But, it's just something you can't control. I'm sorry, Clementine."

Kenny's words sinked into Clementine's mind. She finally looked backs at him and said. "You're dangerous, Kenny."

Kenny sighed again but at least she was talking to him. He looked at her with his one eye and said. "I know, Darling. I know you may not believe this, but I'm trying to change. It just... It just ain't easy."

Clementine looked at him again and finally, she stood up, despite the pain in her side. Kenny smiled and said. "Now, we better fix that injury and make sure it's not infected. And... We better leave soon. We did make Alot of noise."

Clementine nodded as she followed Kenny downstairs.

* * *

After finishing Healing Clementine's shot and making sure that the bullet Didn't fall apart in her side, The two had Fed AJ and were planning on Leaving soon, knowing the walkers would show up soon. Clementine knew Kenny was a flawed man. A very flawed man. But she knew he'd always be there for her, when she needed him.

* * *

 **Well, that does it for this story. First story I ever finished. I'm proud and I'm glad lots of you enjoyed this. Happy 4Th Of July. I've got some fireworks to watch tonight. Hope you enjoyed. Fanfic Productions. Out!**


End file.
